


Miracles Come From Tragedys

by I_dream_of_angels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby, Bully, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dream_of_angels/pseuds/I_dream_of_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to help a girl but ends up getting a beating. This is their story....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Come From Tragedys

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend wrote this and he doesnt know its on here! I hope you like it!

Dean was born to a normal family. He grew up to be littler than everyone else. He was shy, very shy and didn’t make many friends. But one day he, while he was on the playground near his house, he saw a girl getting picked on by some bigger kids. Dean knew it was wrong and before he knew it he confronted the boys, they just laughed and beat him. He laid on the ground all dirty and wet as the rain began to fall, the girl came over and helped him up. She gave him her cherry sucker she had in her pocket and walked with him home. She told him her name was Jo.  
A few days later was Dean’s birthday party. He had given out invitation but no one showed. When he began to feel out of hope there was a knock on the door and there stood the girl who he had helped with a birthday card. He invited her in and they played his new video game that he just got.  
Almost everyday since then she would come over and play, the games changed but the results never did, she always won. They both grew and they got closer and closer as the years went by. After graduation they moved in together, of course they still played games together. One day Dean brought home a box from work and inside was a small husky puppy, Mako, who grew like their love, bigger and bigger. Then Dean finally popped the question and soon after they were married.  
They spent a few years in their married life happy just the three of them. But they decided that they wanted more. After trying and trying they came to find out that Jo couldn’t have kids. At first she would stay up at night crying and Dean would hold her and tell her that everything was alright and that love would help them through it all. After a little while she calmed down and Dean came up with a way to have a kid. They went to an orphanage and found a little, brown haired, green eyed boy (Benny) who looked like little Dean. He adapted well to them and soon became apart of the family.  
About a year later the family was outside and Mako’s ball bounced into the road and he instinctively ran out to catch it unaware of the car speeding towards him. He limped back into the yard and Dean ran over to him and held him. He seen blood on his hands and he began to cry because he knew there wasn’t much else he could do. But Mako, in his dying moments, licked the tears from Dean’s face and then his eyes went dark.   
A few years later Dean was watching tv on the couch when he got a phone call from the hospital. Jo fell out during work and was being treated there. After the test had run she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. They could treat it but it would cost more than they had. They did it but went into debt afterwards.   
One night Dean was at bar just wondering how he would do. His friend, Garth, came up and told him about a private military deal that would give him the money he needed. He would only have to be there for a year. He took it and soon was off overseas. He spent 8 months doing nothing important. But one mission went horribly wrong and they were ambushed. Cornered behind a wall he watched as Garth was shot right before him, with nothing he could do.   
Alone and scared he fell to the ground with his back against the wall. He pulled out from his pocket an old birthday card. Inside was a crudely drawn picture of Dean standing strong, with “my hero” above him, as the bullies from all those years ago ran away from him scared. Also were pictures from their wedding and a picture of them and Ben with Mako. As his eyes began to fill with tears he stood up and returned fire to the enemy.  
He returned home, just not the way any of them wanted. He was buried in the cemetery to a huge crowd, a lot different than his tenth birthday. After everyone had left Jo stood over the freshly filled grave and placed a cherry sucker on his tombstone and gave her last goodbyes. She walked away 9 months pregnant from a miracle.

“A loving father and husband who worked and toiled for his family. One who protected and served not only his country but his family. In Heaven he rests.  
Dean Winchester   
January 24, 1979 - May 26, 2010”


End file.
